


Nothing Stays the same.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Divorce, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Aaron takes the kids to see Paddy and Eve while Robert is away with school on a school trip.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Paddy Kirk, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled seeing that both Seb and Rosie were sound asleep in their seats Seb was clutching the ear of his teddy in his left hand and his lips twitched cutely behind his dummy as were Rosie's she held tight to Lola her unicorn and Aaron just smiled as he turned into the driveway leading to the house where his adopted dad lived with his sister Eve Aaron's parents had seperated when eve was less than a year old and Paddy had won custody of the little girl and had moved to Leeds when his divorce had been finalised Aaron hadn't seen his mother since the divorce proceedings had started and he was glad he hadn't because he would've said something if he had seen her after she left eve alone for two whole days.


	2. Dad

"Dad can we go get some ice cream?." Eve asked that afternoon they had had a delicious roast dinner prepared and cooked by Paddy and he smiled "how can you have any room left after the amount you put away at lunchtime?." He asked tickling Eve's sides as he spoke making the little girl giggle and try to escape his clutches.

Aaron laughed at his father tickling his sister and then nodded when Rosie asked the same and got up from the sofa and they headed out to the local ice cream parlour.

"It's amazing weather isn't it?." Aaron asked and Paddy nodded it was warm but not as hot as the previous week had been which had made Seb miss two days of nursery because he had got sick from the heat and humidity Robert hadn't been well either and Aaron had been forced to take him to A and E in the middle of the night his temperature had been so high.

Robert phoned while they were eating their ice cream and Aaron put him on video link so he could see the state of Sebs face covered in ice cream and sprinkles.

Robert looked exhausted and Aaron wandered away from the table to talk to him and asked if Robert was feeling okay and Robert decided to be honest and tell Aaron he was feeling terrible his stomach had been on edge all day and he'd thrown up twice before their tour around the zoo.

Aaron asked if he could find a way to get home early and that he would drive back with the kids to be home so he could be there to look after him

Robert managed to get a earlier train home from London leaving his deputy head of department to accompany the kids home from the trip and Aaron was there when he finally got home as he opened the door Seb was waiting for a goodnight cuddle and Aaron held Rosie in his arms.

Aaron took a look at Roberts pale face and Robert shook his head he didn't want to talk about it until Seb and Rosie were in bed he carried Seb upstairs and into his bedroom and Aaron settled Rosie into her cot in their bedroom.

Seb suckled on his dummy as his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep hugging his toy dog spot in his arms.


	3. Poorly Rob Daddy Sick.

Once the kids were settled asleep in bed Aaron placed the palm of his hand against Robert's forehead feeling the heat of a fever on his pale clammy skin it was clear Robert wasn't well at all and a trip to London in driving rain had not helped at all let alone a long train journey back from London.

"You feel like you're on fire baby what's hurting most sweetheart?." Aaron asked and Robert just closed his eyes as tears burned behind them he felt dreadful and just wanted a cuddle from Aaron.

"Oh Rob c'mere it's okay you're just poorly bub you'll feel better soon I promise come on let's get you some water and some paracetamol or something." Aaron said he was so tired that Robert just laid his head against Aaron's shoulder hiding his eyes from the glare of the landing light and Aaron led him into their bedroom and sat him on their bed and helped him get undressed Robert shivered as the cool air hit his feverish skin and Aaron sighed.

"Get some sleep I'll be downstairs if you need me." Aaron said as he tucked Robert into bed and after getting him a glass of water left Robert to sleep.


	4. Tears don't make you weak they make you strong.

11.47pm Bramble Cottage Emmerdale 

Robert woke up and screamed seeing a shadow approaching him and he screamed again Aaron was downstairs and heard Robert scream and raced up the stairs to their bedroom and found Robert sat up staring into space sweat soaking through his pajama top.

"Oh Rob oh sweetheart it's okay it was just a dream." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back soothingly trying to calm him down, Robert was shaking and he reached for his water glass chugging down the contents and making Aaron worried about just what Robert had seen in his dream.

"Let me help you with your shirt your soaked." Aaron said stroking Robert's back and his hair back away from his forehead.

"Can I go back to sleep I'm so tired and my head hurts so much." Robert said and Aaron sighed "that's the infection in your sinuses babe once your meds kick in you'll feel a lot better I promise but you have to take them." Aaron said he knew Robert hated antibiotics they always messed with his stomach.

"I know and I will try to but they make me feel sick." Robert croaked 

Aaron eased off Robert's sweat soaked shirt and then let him lay back down Robert was asleep again almost straight away and Aaron decided to go to bed himself and hurriedly undressed before climbing into bed beside his softly snoring husband.


	5. Sickly Seb.

"Daddy." Seb called his voice muffled by sobs he was sat up in his toddler bed his pajamas were soaked in sweat and his tummy was really hurting.

"DADDY." Seb said louder and Robert snapped awake before scrambling out of bed and rushing to his son luckily Robert was wearing trackkies but no top.

Aaron remained asleep through it all even Seb throwing up didn't disturb him or Rosie for that matter, Robert held Sebs head over the toilet as the little boy threw up again and again he could understand where it all was coming from Seb' went through two sets of pajamas and Robert was reduced to wearing just his boxer shorts he looked up hearing feet in the living room doorway where he was stood with Seb sound asleep against his shoulder dressed in just a nappy and one of his towelling hooded robes.

"You can put him down you know." Aaron said raising a eyebrow and Robert simply shook his head and stayed where he was Seb had his green tractor dummy in his mouth and held spot securely in his arms.

Rosie was still asleep upstairs and Aaron was holding the baby monitor in his hand Robert tried to lay Seb down in the travel cot in the bay window of the lounge but his son just snuggle closer to his chest and Robert just held him instead

Aaron made himself and Robert some breakfast and Robert ate his with Seb sound asleep on his lap the little two year old woke up sometime later just as Rosie did too and Aaron went to fetch her and they did a swap so she could have a cuddle with her Daddy.

At four months old Rosie was the image of Robert but with Aaron's eyes.


	6. Teenage tantrums and telling Tales.

Fifteen years later, living room sofa Bramble Cottage Emmerdale 0530am.

Robert groaned as he heard the front door bang shut downstairs and picked up his phone up off his bedside table to check the time then he heard Sebs voice calling for him and then a sound that wasn't familiar and another male voice and then the front door slammed shut and a set of tyres drove away.

Robert got out of bed and shrugged on his soft cotton dressing gown securing the belt as he approached the top of the stairs and saw Seb on his knees close to the door his shoulders heaving as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here now what happened sweet boy?." Robert asked as he reached Seb and crouched down beside his shaking sobbing son.

"Issac cheated on me and said he couldn't be my friend anymore because I'm just a baby." Seb sobbed and Robert sighed smelling alcohol on his son's breath and realized he wasn't completely sober.

"Oh Seb darling you're only seventeen bubba you're too young to drink how much have you drunk tonight?." He asked gently and Seb shrugged he felt horrible his nose was all snotty his eyes were red and sore and he felt dreadful about the fight with Issac.

"Come on baby let's get you lying down you'll feel better and then you can sleep in and not go to college tomorrow." Robert said he knew Seb was going to feel poorly later.

Rosie was jealous when she found out Seb wasn't going to school and she would be at fifteen Rosie was quite hard to manage she had a mouth on her at the best of times, Robert was exhausted after finally managing to get Rosie out of the door and on to the bus to school.

Aaron headed off to work and promised to let the school know Seb wasn't well so wouldn't be in that day.

Robert left just after eight and had made sure Seb had everything he needed and required so he would be resting upstairs.

Robert got home a little after 4pm and found Seb sitting on the sofa watching TV he was pale and tired but his headache had faded slightly and he no longer felt nauseous at the thought of food he'd managed some toast and it had stayed down.

"Hey how are you feeling sweetheart?." Robert asked and Seb just held out his arms to Robert for a cuddle.


	7. The Painful Goodbye.

0700 Bramble Cottage Kitchen.

Seb munched down his toast and jam and Robert laughed as he still managed to get jam all around his mouth it was the morning of Sebs departure for Thailand with his best friend and boyfriend Lukas, and Aaron was driving them to Manchester airport to make their flight Robert was still in his pajamas holding Ben their new son in his arms Ben was wearing his Spiderman pajamas and had a tractor dummy in his mouth he was suckling on it as he dreamed.

"Right let's get this show on the road otherwise you'll miss your flight." Aaron said he was dreading a goodbye with his son his special little guy he'd raised Seb from a baby with Robert.

Aaron was worried that Robert was holding back about Seb leaving and when he had said goodbye to the young man and to Lukas Aaron hurried home to Emmerdale wanting to talk to his husband about how he was really feeling about their eldest child leaving.

Aaron opened the door and smiled as he heard laughter coming from the living room and as he turned the corner and glanced into the lounge he saw Robert sat on the sofa watching Nemo with Ben who was giggling away as Robert tickled his bare feet.

"What's going on here then?." Aaron asked and Robert looked up as if hearing Aaron for the first time, Robert was quiet after Ben had gone for his nap and Aaron saw the tears in Robert's eyes when he saw Sebs toothbrush still in the bathroom he'd taken a brand new one with him.

"He'll be home for Christmas." Aaron said and wrapped his arms around Robert.

"He's our son though what if something happens and we can't be there?." Robert asked he hadn't had a single night apart from Seb not really since Rebecca had died and Robert had become Sebs primary caregiver.


	8. Missing.

Robert dropped his phone and collapsed to his knees simply yelling out NO over and over again someone had snatched Ben from the playground of his primary school the little four year old was missing Robert barely heard anything anyone said to him his mind was filled with images of Ben innocent sweet Ben the apple of their eye and his only remaining child with both Seb and Rosie on the other side of the world Ben was the only child of Robert and Aaron.

Graham Stiles Robert's line manager at Hotten Academy tried to calm Robert down and in the end he had to phone Aaron to come and fetch Robert but it was Cain who arrived in the end because Aaron wasn't at home and he appeared to be out of mobile signal range Ben Cain said had been snatched by a older man claiming to be his grandfather but Paddy lived in Leeds with Eve and he wouldn't ever take Ben without permission so that left one person Aaron's father Gordon Livesy a convicted peodoephile and child abuser.

Robert began to shake hearing what Cain had to say, Robert looked at Cain and the older man nodded "don't fret Rob we will find him." He said and Robert just nodded before clinging to Cain.

As Cain drove them home from school Robert said nothing he just stared out of the window and kept trying to get hold of Aaron he wanted to be the one to tell Aaron he shouldn't hear it from anyone else.

Five hours later

The doorbell rang and Roberts heart began to race and he prayed that it was good news as Belle opened the door a policeman stood there with a bundle in his arms hidden beneath a yellow waterproof hi Vis jacket was Ben he was naked except for his Spiderman undies which were stained with urine clearly Ben had been through quite a ordeal but he hadn't been hurt physically but who knew what the emotional scars would be.

"Oh my god is he okay?." Robert asked seeing the state of his son in the policeman's arms and the officer nodded "he's just hungry and very tired he has a few scratches and abrasions on his arms and legs and he needs a bath but apart from that he's fine as for Mr Livesy he's been arrested for child abduction so he will be returned to prison to serve the remainder of his sentence and then he will be on license and the sex offenders register for the rest of his life." The officer explained as he handed Ben over to Robert.

Aaron then appeared and kissed both Ben and Robert on the forehead Ben was sucking his thumb and Robert asked Aaron to fetch one of Ben's pacifiers which he did it was one with a blue dinosaur on it he knew it was one of Ben's favourites.

Aaron was pale and withdrawn he hadn't been able to eat that morning when they heard that Ben had been found in the house of his ex father Gordon.

Robert hugged Aaron once Ben had been put to bed dressed in his softest PJ's and a pair of training pants with extra padding in the crotch in case he had a accident.

At about 4am Robert heard a noise on the landing and got up to investigate and what he saw made his heart melt Ben was sat on his potty chair outside their bedroom tucked into a gap between the wall and the cabinet holding his clothes he was leaning side ways almost asleep his pacifier bobbing in his mouth as he breathed.

"You okay Benjie?." Robert asked and Ben nodded "needed to potty daddy didn't want to have accident." He said and Robert heard the sound of urine hitting plastic and saw a look of relief cross Ben's tired face.

Aaron was still fast asleep as Robert helped Ben finish off and clean up before tucking the exhausted four year old back into bed they had a long day ahead as Ben was giving his statement to the police so needed as much sleep as possible.

Robert climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep and when he woke at 7 it wasn't to Ben kicking him it was to Aaron clinging to him.


	9. Holiday with Seb

Robert stood watching the departure board as he and Aaron and Ben waited for their early morning flight to Thailand to visit Seb and Lukas, Seb had booked them tickets as their wedding anniversary present and Robert had managed to book a fortnight off work as had Aaron and they had taken Ben out of school for their month long trip to see Seb.

Ben was lying on two of the seats fast asleep dressed in a lion onesie with a pair of pull ups on underneath just in case he had a accident in his sleep his clothes and the seat would be protected a little bit overall Ben was pretty good about getting to the toilet or potty on time but just occasionally he would forget and have a accident.

Robert smiled as Aaron brushed Ben's hair back off his forehead and checked his temperature he'd been a bit poorly a couple of days earlier and a bit sicky that morning but they had put it down to the early time and Aaron had agreed with him and Ben seemed okay after some water and some toast.

"Daddy need a wee wee." Ben said and Aaron lifted him into his arms and carried him towards the bathroom and into one of the stalls unzipping the onesie and eased down the so far unused pull up before sitting him down and smiling as he heard Ben's bladder empty.

"Feeling better squirt?." Aaron asked and Ben nodded he still looked pale but his eyes had lost the pinched look of pain from around his almond shaped blue green eyes.

"Done daddy." Ben said his voice muffled by his pacifier.


	10. Ben's bedroom Bramble Cottage.

Aaron stood in the doorway watching as Ben ripped open his birthday presents the little boy was finally out of single figures he couldn't believe it Ben was not like your average ten year old he was diagnosed with autism when he was seven and he had also developed epilepsy, Ben was a amazing little boy though and didn't let his medical issues stop him from living his life he was active and passive as well in equal measure he took his medication without fuss everyday twice a day.

Ben's face was a picture of joy as he unwrapped the Lego set he had been after for months and he slapped his hands over his mouth when he saw the card tucked in the top it was from Seb' and contained some of Ben's favourite sweets from Australia and a stuffed kangaroo in addition to the Lego.

"Oh bubba." Robert said from where he was sat beside Ben and gathered Ben into his arms rocking the little boy as tears flowed down Ben's cheeks and soaked into his dressing gown.


	11. Seb in hospital.

Aaron took a deep breath as he waited for Robert to pick up the phone he'd had a phonecall from Lukas to tell him Seb was in hospital with severe blood poisoning from a untreated needle he stepped on while running on Bondi Beach and the doctors were considering flying Seb to London for treatment, Aaron knew it had to be him to tell Robert who was away on a residential trip with his class at Hotten Academy where he taught IT.

When Robert finally picked up the phone he had to ask Aaron to repeat himself and then the line went dead and Aaron did his best to stay calm and then Robert rang back and said he was going home to someone in the background.

Aaron greeted Robert with a hug when he got home and Robert then phoned Lukas for a update and Lukas put his camera on to show them what Seb looked like and tears flowed down both of their cheeks seeing their big brave eldest son with a tube down his throat and one up his nose to provide nutrition to his poorly body.

"Oh Seb." Robert whispered seeing all the tubes and machines attached to his very weak body Lukas turned off the camera after giving Seb a kiss from both Robert and Aaron.

"Shall we go and check if we can get a flight out to Brisbane?." Aaron asked softly and Robert raised his eyebrows "what about Ben?." He asked and Aaron said "obviously he will stay with Paddy and Eve." Aaron replied and Robert nodded.

Aaron sat down and opened his laptop to start searching for flights to Brisbane.

Robert was exhausted when he got home from swim club with Ben and headed for a warm shower with a very sleepy Ben.


	12. Robert Travels Alone.

Aaron remained behind in England to care for Ben while Robert flew out to Brisbane to see Seb and Lukas Seb had shown slight signs of improvement in the last few days and Robert was hopeful that he would wake up while he was there.

Seb woke up two days later and Robert phoned Aaron to let him know Seb was awake Seb burst into tears when he saw Robert sitting beside his bed holding his hand .

Aaron was excited to know Seb was awake.

"Daddy?." Seb croaked his throat raw from the breathing tube.

"I'm here buddy it's good to see you smile." Robert replied through a yawn, Aaron meanwhile was looking after the others at home in Emmerdale he phoned later that day and video chatted with Seb.

Robert returned home three days after Seb had been released from hospital but he made it a secret to surprise the others and it worked as Aaron was the only one knowing when he was going to be home.

Robert was in bed asleep when Ben got in from school.

"Ben we need to be quiet when we get home can you do that for me mate?." Aaron asked and Ben nodded suddenly surprised as he knew no one else was home so why he needed to be quiet he didn't quite understand.

However all became clear when he walked into the house and saw Robert's brown lace ups on the shoe rack and his padded jacket hung up on its hook, that could only mean one thing and Ben turned to face Aaron.

"Is Daddy home from stralia?." Ben asked a huge smile breaking out across his tired from school face.

Aaron nodded unable to hide his own smile and Ben scampered upstairs heading straight for his parents bedroom where Robert was waiting sat up on their bed holding a soft kangaroo plushy in his hands.

"Daddy.. I love Daddy missed ou Daddy." Ben said as he clambered onto the bed and buried himself into Robert's arms breathing in the one other scent that made him feel safe.

"I missed you too Benji Boy I got you this from the hospital gift shop do you like it?." Robert asked holding out the kangaroo to Ben who took it and ran his hands over the soft fur and when Ben smiled and nodded clutching the toy tight to his chest Robert knew he'd done good the kangaroo wasn't the only present he had got for Ben he'd also got him a couple of t shirts and a hoodie with the Australian map on it with Brisbane highlighted on the front.

As life started to return to some level of normality Ben became more settled and his bed wetting accidents reduced Aaron put it down to Robert finally being home and not with Seb and Lukas on the other side of the world.

Aaron lay awake a few nights later watching his exhausted skinny husband sleep with Ben tucked securely between them the little boy had refused to sleep alone afraid that Robert would vanish again.

Two weeks later,

Aaron woke up to the sound of retching coming from the family bathroom along the landing from his and Roberts room then he heard Robert's voice speaking softly to someone and realized Ben must have gotten sick he got up out of bed and shuffled slowly out of the room and using the wall for support approached the bathroom knocking softly on the door.

"Is everything ok?." He asked his voice coming out raspy he'd been off work himself with a horrible cold that had developed into a chest infection as a result of his history of being a smoker as a teenager.

"It's okay just breathe for me when you can that's it no don't swallow it back down let it out that's it you're being very brave Ben." Aaron heard Robert say and the door unlocked allowing him access to help with their poorly bub.

"Don't like it Daddy." Ben croaked from where he was positioned over the toilet tears mingling with the sweat on his face as Robert rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"He woke me up about an hour ago poor little mite he's red hot and he's definitely not going to school tomorrow I'll take a day and look after him." Robert said as Ben gagged and some more vomit splattered into the toilet below his shivering frame.

"Did he get sick anywhere else?." Aaron asked and sighed with relief when Robert shook his head "no he was already in here when I found him he said he woke up feeling really sick and came in here." He added and Aaron nodded.


	13. Coughs and colds.

Two weeks after Robert had come home from visiting Seb in Brisbane Australia the news was good Seb had been released from hospital into the care of Luke and Luke's family Robert felt a lump form in his throat when he watched the video of his eldest son sat playing on his Xbox and eating a cereal bar a big smile on his face 

Ben was at home with Aaron the little boy had come down with a horrible cold and cough about three days earlier and Aaron had taken a day off from work to look after Ben as Robert had exams in his year group that week he wasn't feeling his best either he had a cough and had had a temperature the night before but after some medicine he had cooled down and been well enough to go to work 


End file.
